1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a method of estimating a parameter of a three-dimensional (3D) display device and/or a 3D display device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among factors related to three-dimensional (3D) image recognition, the foremost factor is a disparity between images viewed by both eyes of a user. Methods of providing different images to both eyes of a user may be classified into a stereoscopic type and an autostereoscopic type. The stereoscopic type method may filter a desired image through division methods that involve using a polarized light, time division, and wavelength division for differentiating a wavelength of a primary color. The autostereoscopic type method may enable images to be viewed only in a desired (or alternatively, predetermined) space using a 3D transform device, for example, a parallax barrier, a lenticular lens, or a directional backlight unit.
The autostereoscopic type method may alleviate an inconvenience of wearing glasses. In the autostereoscopic method, to restrain crosstalk of a 3D image, the 3D image is to be accurately projected to both eyes of a user. When an error occurs in a process of detecting positions of both eyes of a user, or when an error differing from a designed value occurs in a process of producing or installing a 3D display device and a 3D transform device, the quality of the image may deteriorate.